


beautiful wreck, colorful mess

by louistomlinsons



Series: and you're begging please [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Grinding, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: Harry's been desperate to try out the toys she bought for her and Louis.





	beautiful wreck, colorful mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have apparently decided I am only going to write girl!direction. I am also egged on continuously by my groupchat.  
> I wrote this instead of the fic I’m supposed to be writing. I think I write lesbian porn every time I’m avoiding responsibilities. It’s starting to become an unhealthy habit. I’ll probably start a series out of this so at least some good can come out of it.  
> This is like mostly porn, don’t worry about it. Like absolutely filthy porn.

Harry had texted Louis to come over thirty minutes ago. Louis had replied quickly saying she would be over in ten minutes. Harry is used to Louis always being late, but tonight she wishes Louis would actually be on time.

Just as she’s debating sending a follow up text message asking how close Louis is, there’s a knock on her door. She flings from her bed, throwing the door open and pulling Louis inside. She pounces immediately, kissing her harshly and gripping her waist tightly.

Louis goes easily, lips parting and letting Harry take what she wants. She always understands so easily what Harry needs even if Harry herself doesn’t always understand.

After a few minutes of heavy making out, standing just barely inside Harry’s door, Louis pulls away. She steadies Harry with her hands on Harry’s hips, rucking up the fabric of her t-shirt and rubbing gently into the skin there with her thumbs. “What’s going on, love? What’s got you so worked up?”

Harry takes a deep, shaking breath. She pulls Louis over to her bed, waiting until they’ve both climbed on before she answers. “Niall’s almost never gone, so I never have the room to myself and I just want to take advantage of our time together.” Since they’d first hooked up a year ago, they had always had to struggle to find alone time. They thought moving out and going away for university would help, but now they’ve got the problem of having roommates. Harry’s got Niall, and Louis lives with Liam and Zayn.

Louis at least lives in an apartment instead of a dorm, so sometimes they say, “ _fuck it_ ” and try to be quiet. The walls are thin, though, and Liam always complains after. Tonight, though, Niall is gone out for a date of her own and told Harry she could have the room to herself until the morning. Harry plans on taking full advantage of that, getting Louis naked and not letting her put clothes back on until she absolutely has to leave.

“Babe, we’ve got all night,” Louis murmurs, laying them both down and soothing her hands through Harry’s hair. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, have me every way you can.”

“All night’s not long enough,” Harry mumbles into the skin of Louis’ neck. She bites down gently, licking over it afterwards. She hears Louis’ breath hitch, whatever reply she was planning on saying getting caught in her throat. “No time is enough when it comes to you. There’s always more.”

It’s obvious Louis is trying to keep her voice steady as she replies, “All you think about is sex with me. I’m starting to think you only love me for my body.”

Harry knows she’s only joking, trying to lighten the mood as sexual tension envelops the room.

“Of course I only want you for your body. Have you ever seen yourself?” Harry doesn’t even try to make her voice light or her tone joking. Instead, her voice just deepens as she licks Louis’ neck and jaw. She’s never been able to hide the way Louis makes her feel.

Louis takes another shaky breath. “Yeah, I would say I’m definitely the more attractive one in this relationship.” She brings one of her hands up to Harry’s waist, balling her fist in the fabric of her shirt. She continues to run her other hand through Harry’s hair, scratching at her scalp lightly.

“I am not denying you that,” Harry whispers, sucking another bruise onto Louis’ jawline, licking over it soothingly.

“My other love bites were just starting to fade,” Louis scolds, but she doesn’t sound that mad. Or mad at all. “What’s into you, seriously? You’re never like this. You really can’t keep your hands off of me.”

“I’ve got a surprise you,” Harry admits, pulling away and giving Louis’ neck a break. “I always get so worked up when it comes to giving you gifts.”

Louis stops running her fingers through Harry’s hair, eyes widening and face going slack in shock. “A surprise for me? Were we supposed to get each other gifts? Have I forgotten some soft of anniversary? Fuck, I have, haven’t I?” She goes to sit up, trying to push Harry off of her, but Harry refuses to budge.

“No, you idiot,” Harry scoffs. “No anniversaries you’ve missed, yet. Though, between the two of us, it’s more like you’d be the one to miss one.” This earns her a swat on her hips from Louis’ hands, light and teasing. They both know it’s true, Louis’ the more scatter brained of the two of them. “I just felt like getting you something and tonight is obviously the perfect tonight to use the thing I got you.”

Harry watches as Louis’ eyebrows raise. “Use it?” Her tone is suggestive but joking, as if it couldn’t possibly be what she thinks it is.

“Yeah, I uh, I got us something, I guess,” Harry stumbles, suddenly unsure of herself. They’d talked about it before, otherwise she wouldn’t have gone out and bought it, but it’s still nerve wracking. Trying anything new sets Harry’s body afire with nerves and excitement. “Would you like me to show you?”

Louis nods hesitantly, all evidence of joking gone from her face. “Yeah, yeah,” she whispers breathlessly, pulling her hands away from Harry’s waist.

Harry untangles their legs and goes over to her desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a discreet package. She had been embarrassed enough going into the shop alone to buy it, but he lady at the register had been nice enough and had offered her a logoless bag. Harry grabs the bag and returns to the bed, where Louis is waiting expectantly.

She hands the bag over to Louis, cheeks reddening as she avoids eye contact. Louis takes the bag, still hesitant but obviously eager. She slowly opens it, pulling out the box inside. She takes one moment to read the package before turning to Harry excitedly. All evidence of hesitation is gone from her face, completely animated now.

“You got us a strapon?” Louis asks, as if she isn’t holding the package in her hand. Harry finally makes eye contact, seeing how happy Louis’ face is now. “I can’t believe you actually did this, babe. Thank you. I love it, really.”

“Yeah, well, I know you mentioned you wanted one,” Harry says quietly. She watches as Louis takes it out of the package, holding the plastic cock in her hands. It’s a bright pink thing and looks absolutely ridiculous in Louis’ hands. “I got it for you, yeah, but I guess it’s a gift for both of us.”

“Hmm, who will get it in the divorce?” Louis jokes, rolling from the bed. Harry makes grab hands at her as she walks away. “Hold on, babe, I’m going to wash it off, I promise I’ll be right back and then you can fuck me really good.”

Harry puffs out a breath loudly. “You can’t just say that, Lou.”

Louis pokes her head out from Harry’s ensuite bathroom, from where’s she washing the dildo from what Harry can hear, water rushing loudly. “Why not?”

“Because you’re all the way over there and I want to fuck you now,” Harry whines. Louis leans back into the bathroom and laughs, bell-like and filling the whole room. Harry could listen to Louis laugh forever, one of her favorite sounds in the world.

“So impatient,” Louis laughs, coming back into the room with the strapon in her hand. “Maybe I’m not even going to let you use it on me tonight. You’re being kind of a brat.”

Harry frowns at that, mouth drooping downward and eyebrows furrowing. “Well, you’d just be cheating yourself out of a good time then, too.”

Louis climbs back on the bed, straddling Harry’s thighs and making herself comfortable. Harry places her hands gently on Louis’ waist, giving a firm squeeze and then just letting them rest there. “Who says I can’t just use it on myself? Just because it’s supposed to be worn by somebody else doesn’t mean I can’t fuck myself with it.”

Harry whines at that, at the idea of Louis fucking herself and all Harry can do is watch helplessly. “Please don’t do that to me,” she begs, tightening her grip on Louis’ hips.

“Better make this worth it then,” Louis jokes, leaning in and kissing at Harry’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving bruises. Harry’s hands are clutching at Louis’ hips, anchoring herself. Louis bites exceptionally hard and Harry moans and decides she’s had enough. She flips them over, pressing Louis into her mattress.

Louis gasps, wrapping her legs around Harry’s waist, pulling her in tightly. Harry licks across her jawline, blowing softly over it. “You’ve been nothing but a tease all night. ‘S unfair.” Louis doesn’t have a response for that, a first for the whole evening. “Now it’s my turn to tease you.”

“God, fuck, Harry,” Louis moans, fisting her hands into the back of Harry’s shirt. Harry sits up and pulls it over her head, leaving herself in her favorite lace pink bralette. It’s Louis’ favorite too, as she’s mentioned every time she’s seen Harry wearing it. “Please don’t tease. I’m sorry I’ve been so bad all night.”

Harry very rarely gets to see this side of Louis, begging and submissive. She cherishes every second of it.

She helps Louis sit up so she can pull off her t-shirt, surprised to find her braless underneath. Louis hates wearing bras, but usually does because she’s just as uncomfortable without them. Louis lays back down as Harry cups her breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples.

“So pretty, baby,” Harry whispers, always in awe of just how beautiful Louis is. “Sometimes I just want to take my time and look at you.”

“Not tonight,” Louis whines. “Tonight I just want you to fuck me.”

Harry bites her lip and smirks, watching Louis already falling apart under her fingertips. She twists one Louis’ nipples, pinching it between her finger and thumb and rolling it as she uses her other hand to fist in Louis’ hair.

“Just because you asked so nicely,” Harry says, leaning down and taking Louis’ other nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly. Louis’ always had sensitive nipples. One day, Harry is going to lay her down and take her time and see if she could come just from Harry sucking on them. Tonight, however, she’s got better things to do and she isn’t sure Louis would let her anyway.

Louis keeps whining, high pitched, as she grips tightly to Harry’s waist with her legs. She’s trying to pull Harry closer, rub against her, but Harry is staying firm. She’s going to take her time and do this right, make this as good as possible for Louis.

Harry goes between Louis’ nipples, sucking on one and pitching the other one between her fingers. Louis is moaning like crazy, each moan louder than the one before it. Harry briefly wonders if her neighbors might come over and complain but decides she doesn’t actually care. It’s worth it just to be hearing Louis fall apart like this.

Continuing to suck on Louis’ nipples, alternating between the two, Harry brings her hand away and slides it along the waistband of Louis’ shorts. She’s teasing, dipping her fingers in the waistband and pulling away. Louis is attempting to buck her hips, mouth open in one continuous moan at this point.

“Hey, baby, can you come without me touching you?” Harry asks sweetly, pulling away from her assault on Louis’ nipples. Louis looks dazed, taking a moment to think over the question.

“What do you mean?” She’s breathless and her words are slightly slurred, hair already a tangled mess and Harry’s barely even started.

“Think you could come just from me sucking on your nipples and you rubbing against me?” Harry flicks one of Louis’ nipples, hard and just _out there_ , asking to be flicked. “You do that for me and I’ll get you ready, finger you and fuck you real good. C’mon, babe.”

Louis nods, eyes wide and pupils blown, not a hint of blue showing. “Yeah, okay. I can do that for you.”

Harry smiles down at her, rolling her nipples between her fingers again. “Good, baby. I know you’re gonna be so good for me. You’re always so good for me.”

Louis whines again, bucking her hips into Harry. She can’t get any friction like this, Harry knows. She’s just rubbing against air and Harry’s soft stomach, basically. She groans in frustration, bucking her hips again.

Harry decides to take pity on her and shift their position, unwrapping Louis’ legs from around her. She slides one of her thighs between Louis’, giving her something firmer to grind down on. “That better, baby?”

Louis nods, looking less frustrated as she bucks her hips again, this time wrapping her legs tightly and grinding against Harry’s thigh. “So much better, god.”

“Just Harry will do,” she chuckles, leaning back down and taking one of Louis’ nipples back into her mouth. She swirls her tongue for a while, just gently rolling Louis’ other nipple between her fingers. Eventually she grows tired of being gentle and bites down, pulling Louis’ nipple between her teeth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis moans, bucking her hips higher this time. She’s been consistent in the motion of her hips, little thrusts as she finds the right pressure. Harry has thrown her rhythm off, biting and pulling with her teeth on the other nipple now.

“You like that, baby?” Harry asks, knowing Louis isn’t going to answer her. Louis doesn’t. Instead, she fucks against Harry harder, a constant string of curses and moans falling from her lips as if she can’t stop herself. Harry doesn’t think she can. Pulling at her nipple, Harry asks again, “Do you like that, baby? Answer me.”

“Fuck, Harry, I love that,” she gets out between moans. “I’m so close, oh god. So fucking close.”

“C’mon baby, come for me,” Harry says, leaning down and tugging at her earlobe lightly with her teeth. “I know you can, be so good for me.” Harry moves her hands down to Louis’ hips, helping her with her movements, grinding Louis harder against her thigh.

This is all it takes for Louis, coming hard. Her eyes roll back into her head, loudest moan yet falling from her mouth. It seems to last forever, body tensing and relaxing as the waves of pleasure hit her. Finally, she slumps down, breathing heavily.

“Good job, baby, I knew you could do it,” Harry praises her. She doesn’t give Louis a moment’s rest, sliding out from between her thighs. She spreads Louis’ thighs, leaning down and bringing them up so they brace Harry’s head. She slides Louis’ shorts and panties down her thighs, throwing them somewhere in the room. They’ll find them later; it’s a small room.

Louis is dripping wet, having already come once, her pussy looking swollen and used. Harry licks over her clit gently, tongue flat. Louis twitches, bucking her hips and moaning quietly. She doesn’t push Harry away despite how oversensitive she must be. Harry eases into it, pointing her tongue to add more pressure against Louis’ clit.

Louis fucks down against her face, rolling her hips. Harry chuckles to herself and moves her tongue faster, in figure eights now. Louis is essentially riding her face, bracing Harry there with her thighs as Harry just moves with the motions of Louis’ hips.

Harry brings her hand up, slipping a finger in easily. She adds a second one almost immediately, curving them upwards and massaging. She finds exactly what she’s looking for, pressing firmly with every stroke. Louis is falling apart quickly, cupping at her own breasts as she fucks down against Harry’s tongue and fingers.

She gives Harry no warning, cursing loudly and locking Harry in with her thighs and she comes again. Harry just takes what she’s given, licking it all up and fucking Louis through it with her fingers. When Louis stops shaking and her thighs slacken, Harry pulls away, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“I always forget how good you taste,” she says quietly. She punctuates her statement by kissing up Louis’ body, sucking bruises into her hips and licking between her breasts. She finally kisses Louis’ lips, pulling away and biting at her lower lip.

Louis is essentially useless, panting heavily and laying against the mattress. Harry wonders if she’ll be able to give a third orgasm, looking so blissfully fucked out. She pets at Louis’ face affectionately, giggling when Louis bites her thumb softly.

“All good, babe?” Harry asks, concerned. She doesn’t want to push Louis.

“Mm, better than,” Louis answers, sounding peaceful. “Want you to fuck me, though. Get one more out of me.”

It sounds strange, the words coming out of Louis’ mouth contrasting the serene image.

“You sure?” Harry double checks.

Louis makes eye contact with her now, pupils still blown wide. “Yes, god, _yes_. Need you to fuck me. Don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t.”

A shiver runs down Harry’s spine at Louis’ words. She can feel how wet her underwear is getting, after giving Louis two orgasms, and she’s desperate to fuck her with the plastic dildo, make her feel good and give her one more orgasm. “Okay, baby, yeah. I can do that.”

Harry reaches and grabs the strapon. She sets it on the bed beside her as she slides off her own shorts and panties, throwing them to join Louis’ somewhere in the room. She halfway hopes they land on some of Niall’s stuff. She slides the harness on, adjusting the straps so it won’t slip off.

She spreads Louis’ legs again, running her hands up Louis’ inner thighs gently. Louis just watches with hooded eyes, pliant in Harry’s hands. Harry lines the strapon up at Louis’ entrance, pressing lightly. She’s teasing Louis deliberately. She wants to see if Louis can really take it.

Louis whines loudly, hips twitching. Harry starts to pull away but Louis wraps her legs around Harry’s waist again, pulling her tight. “Harry, I am telling you, no doubt in my mind, that I need you to fuck me until I forget my own name.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice.

She slides the head of the strapon in, watching Louis’ lips fall open in a gasp. She wishes she could feel the warmth and heat of Louis’ cunt, but this is enough for her, watching Louis’ face distort in pleasure.

She shows no mercy on Louis, now that she’s gone and given the go ahead. She pulls back until just the tip is still inside and slams back in, pushing Louis farther up the bed. Every thrust of Harry’s hips sends her scooting the mattress, only pulled back by Harry’s hands on her hips.

Louis doesn’t moan as much this time, just a few whines falling out of her open mouth. She keeps her eyes closed, nails clawing up Harry’s back. Her breasts bounce in between their bodies and Harry is mesmerized. She pinches one of Louis’ nipples, and this time Louis does let out a moan.

Harry takes her eyes away from Louis’ face and chest to watch how the strapon looks, fucking in and out of Louis. The hot pink is a sharp contrast to the light pink of Louis’ pussy, all swollen from her multiple orgasms. She slows her movements, savoring the whine she pulls out of Louis.

“Close, baby?” Harry asks, slowly pulling out and then rapidly slamming back in. She does this multiple times, watching as Louis opens her mouth to answer and nothing but moans come out of it. “Answer me.” She knows Louis will probably need some help, a few fingers rubbing against her clit, to make her come after she’s already had two orgasms.

“Mm,” is all Louis manages to get out, eyes rolling back as Harry flicks at her nipple again.

Harry stops her hips and watches as Louis tries to protest, hands coming up to Harry’s hips and trying to hold her there. Harry chuckles softly to herself.

“Flip over for me, baby,” Harry says, pulling out and patting Louis’ hips.

Louis does, flipping over and laying face down on the mattress. She does it begrudgingly, but does it nonetheless. Harry lifts her up by the hips, pulling her onto her knees as she rests her face against her folded elbows. Harry doesn’t expect her to be able to hold herself up, so Harry holds her up by the hips as she slides back in.

She starts off slowly, dragging it out as Louis moans into the pillow. Harry is starting to get desperate, her own need for orgasm fighting for attention. Harry leaves one hand on Louis’ hip and twists the other into Louis’ hair, pulling her head backwards as Harry fucks into her hard.

Louis is letting out little “ _uh, uh, uhs_ ” and Harry’s rhythm is faltering the longer she goes on, watching as Louis just takes whatever is given to her. Harry wonders if she could come just by watching Louis get fucked.

Finally deciding that Louis has been tortured long enough, she pulls Louis up onto her knees, back pressed flush against Harry’s chest. Harry fucks into her in shallow thrusts and reaches around to rub at Louis’ clit. She can feel how swollen it is and wonders how Louis is doing this, how she’ll even give Harry a third orgasm.

“Harry, so close,” Louis whines, tone begging. Harry can see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, one blink away from sliding down her face. She’s so desperate and Harry isn’t going to tease her any longer. Harry presses her fingers against Louis’ clit more firmly, rubbing twice more before Louis’ whole body is shuddering, collapsing into the mattress. This surprises Harry, but she moves with Louis, circling her fingers and slowing her thrusts as Louis rides out her orgasm.

Once Louis stops shuddering, Harry pulls out of her and flips her over, pressing kisses into her body. “Baby, you were so good for me. So, so good. Couldn’t have asked for anything better. I have never seen anything more beautiful than you. You never fail to amaze me.” Each compliment is punctuated with a kiss to Louis’ sweaty forehead.

Louis is just laying there, letting herself be kissed and complimented by Harry. Harry wonders if she’s gone and broken her girlfriend. After what seems like ages but is realistically only a few minutes, Louis tries to sit up. Harry presses her back into the mattress with a firm hand.

“No way, angel,” Harry says sternly. “You’ve been so good, you need to sleep.”

Louis rolls her eyes, obviously feeling more like herself. “Let me give you an orgasm and then we can sleep until Monday.”

Harry had (almost) forgotten about the fact that she hadn’t come yet, too focused on taking care of Louis. “Babe, make it up to me tomorrow.”

Louis shakes her head, wrapping her legs around Harry and flipping them over so she’s straddling Harry’s thighs. “No way.”

Harry takes a sharp breath, looking at Louis on top of her. She’s sweating and her eyes are still glossy, but she looks determined. Harry isn’t going to be the one to get in her way, she decides.

Louis runs her hands down Harry’s sides, stopping at her hips. “Let me make you feel as good as you just made me feel.”

Harry watches as Louis slides her fingers over her pussy, light and teasing. She manages to keep from bucking her hips, but barely. Louis presses down more firmly, sliding over Harry’s clit with two fingers. She begins rubbing slow circles, not nearly enough pressure to actually get Harry off. She’s obviously feeling better.

“You made me feel so good, Harry,” Louis says, voice low and dirty. “No one else could ever make me feel so good.”

Harry whines at that, low and in the back of her throat. Louis has never been like _this_ before, submissive even after being fucked. Harry likes it, likes listening to her dirty talk as she rubs Harry.

“I can feel how much you like it,” Louis continues, adding more pressure. “You’re so wet just from getting me off. It’s so hot how much you love taking care of me.” She moves her fingers from Harry’s clit and slides them inside. She fucks them in slowly, scissoring them carefully, dragging this out.

“Love taking care of you, baby,” Harry says, reaching out for Louis. Louis seems to understand, grabbing Harry’s hand with her free one and intertwining their fingers. It’s intimate despite how dirty the whole thing, loving in contrast to the dirty way Harry just fucked her.

Louis curves her fingers upwards, finding Harry’s g-spot and pressing against it with every pump of her fingers. Harry knows she won’t last long, not with the way Louis is biting her lips in concentration, flicking her wrist, and saying exactly the right words. Harry begins moving her hips in time with Louis’ pumps, pressing down as Louis presses up.

She’s about to lose her mind when Louis presses her thumb against Harry’s clit. Her thumb slides against Harry’s clit with the pump of her wrist and Harry is teetering on the edge, one more thing and she’ll be falling off.

“I was so good for you, Harry,” Louis mumbles, leaning down and pressing kisses into Harry’s thighs. “Now be good for me and come.” That’s all it takes for Harry, body tensing as she arches off the bed. Louis fingers her through it, more so rubbing her clit than pumping her fingers. Harry falls back against the bed, breathing heavily as Louis removes her fingers. She presses one last kiss into Harry’s thighs and slides into Harry’s open arms, nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

Their bodies are sweaty, sticking against each other. They should shower, wash it all away, but Harry wants to lay there just one more moment. She tries to run her fingers through Louis’ hair but her fingers get caught in the tangles and she gives up, both of them laughing quietly. Harry presses quick kisses against Louis’ forehead, content.

Louis hums, tightening her hold around Harry.

“We should shower,” Harry mumbles into her hair.

“Don’t wanna move,” Louis grumbles in reply.

Harry playfully slaps her ass, pushing them both from the bed. Louis does so begrudgingly, giving Harry a dirty look. Harry can only laugh at her; she looks more like a disgruntled puppy than anything else. Louis’ face softens as she pulls Harry into the bathroom. Harry gives another teasing slap to her ass as she bends to turn on the water.

“Keep that up, Styles, and I’ll be ready to go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> request a prompt at my [writing blog](http://justgirly1dthings.tumblr.com/) or be my friend on my [main](http://microlouis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
